Chapter 22: The Big Rehearsal
("Good To Be Bad" plays as the VKs sing and dance.) * Mal, Jenwin, Evie and Carlos: From the north to the south, from the east to the west! * Lost boys, lost girls! You all know you're the best! * Hit the streets. It's your day. Turn it up. Now's your chance! * It's time to get up on your feet and dance! * Mal: Anybody wanna be like us. Everybody wanna be like us! * Carlos: All the boys from Auradon, and the girls cuz' they know what's up! * Jenwin: Huh. * Evie: Your life could change today. Your life could change today! * Jenwin: These streets named after us because we paved the way! * Mal and Evie: Everyone come and take your shot. Now's the time show them what you've got. * 'Cause everyone's gonna get their chance. They said that being from the Isle was bad. * All: It's good to be bad! We're proof of that! Used to be lost - now we're on the map. * Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back. Remember that! * Bertar: It's good to be... * Mal, Jenwin, Evie and Carlos: Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. * Wave them wide, side to side. Feel the vibe. It's good to be bad! * Evie: I wanna see you all rep your block. I wanna see you all rep your block. * Show your pride. Let me hear your shout. * Crowd: We're from the Isle of the Lost! * Evie: We're here to celebrate. We're here to elevate. * If you're down, then make your move but you best not hesitate. * Mal: Today's a day that you won't forget. The best to come ain't happened yet. * Take a bow. It won't be your last. You're from the Isle if anybody asks! * All: It's good to be bad! We're proof of that! Used to be lost - now we're on the map. * Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back. Remember that! * Jaddo: It's good to be... * Mal, Jenwin, Evie and Carlos: Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. * Wave them wide, side to side. Feel the vibe. It's good to be bad! * Jenwin: They can try to deny our style, but we were born this way. * Cuz you can take the VK outta the Isle, but you can't take the Isle outta the VK. * Carlos: If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste. * Make it loud, make it loud. Make it jump to the base! * Make it what you want, but you better make your case. * 'Cause The Isle makes us and we're repping this place. * All: So, when I say "V", you say "K"! V. K.! V. K! When I say "All", You say "Day"! All. Day. All. Day! * So, when I say "V", you say "K"! V. K.! V. K! When I say "All", You say "Day"! All Day! * Sonlu: Come on! * Simal: Hey! * Warka: It's good to be... * Mal, Jenwin, Evie and Carlos: Bad! * All: It's good to be bad! We're proof of that! Used to be lost - now we're on the map. * Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back. Remember that! * Worjo: It's good to be... * Mal, Jenwin, Evie and Carlos: Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. * Wave them wide, side to side. Feel the vibe. It's good to be bad! Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Category:Dance Scenes